The purpose of this study is to (1) develop two versions of the Ferrans and Powers Quality of Life Index (QLI) that are appropriate for adult African-American and Mexican-American cancer patients (males and females) with low education levels, and (2) assess the psychometric properties, responsiveness to change, and implementation aspects of the two versions when used with cancer patients with stable health status and patients participating in cancer clinical trials as described below. The purpose will be accomplished in two phases in the proposed study. The specifIc aims for Phase 1 are: (1a) To identity the content domain by exploring how quality of life is perceived by 40 male and female African-American and Mexican-American cancer patients with low education levels, and (1b) determine the extent to which the original conceptualization of quality of life found in the Ferrans and Powers Quality of Life Index is shared by these patients. (2a) Modify the Ferrans and Powers Quality of Life Index to create two versions that reflect the content domain of quality of life for African-American and Mexican-American cancer patients and are appropriate for persons with low education levels, and (b)validate the content domain and clarity of the two modified versions with 120 male and female African-American and Mexican-American cancer patients. The specific aims for Phase 2 are: (3) Assess stability reliability (replicability), internal consistency reliability, construct validity, ease of administration, and respondent burden of the two versions of the Quality of Life Index with 160 male and female African-American and Mexican- American cancer patients with low education levels whose health status is stable. (4) Assess internal consistency reliability, construct validity, responsiveness to change, ease of administration, and respondent burden of the two modified versions of the Quality of Life Index with 280 male and female African-American and Mexican-American cancer patients with low education levels participating in clinical trials at three points in time: before chemotherapy, mid-chemotherapy, and after chemotherapy. To accomplish the four aims of this study, data will be collected from four groups of cancer patients with low education levels: male African- Americans, female African-Americans, male Mexican-Americans, and female Mexican-Americans. Data from each group will be analyzed separately. To accomplish Aim l, four focus groups of 10 patients each (n = 40) will be conducted. To accomplish Aim 2, 120 "think-aloud" interviews with equal numbers of male and female African-American and Mexican-American cancer patients will be conducted (30 in each group). To accomplish Aim 3, 40 patients with stable health status in each of the four groups (n = 160) will be interviewed twice with a two-week interval between interviews. To accomplish Aim 4, 70 patients in each of the four groups (n = 280) will be interviewed at three points in time: before chemotherapy, mid- chemotherapy, and after chemotherapy.